This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The University of Texas Medical Branch (UTMB) has the capability to participate actively as a member of the Obstetric-Fetal Pharmacology Research Units (OPRU) Network. Gary Hankins, MD, as PI, is responsible for the proposed clinical trial on the use of hypoglycemic drugs in the treatment of diabetes during pregnancy. He has extensive experience within several NIH multicenter trials, eg, First and Second Trimester Evaluation of Risk of Aneuploidy (FASTER), Beneficial Effects of Antenatal Magnesium Sulfate Study (BEAM), and the Vaginal Ultrasound Cerclage Trial. Dr. Hankins has achieved successful patient recruitment and retention by involvement with UTMB's Regional Maternal &Child Health Program (RMCHP). All RMCHP clinics follow protocols established by the Maternal-Fetal Medicine division, headed by Dr. Hankins. Over 12,000 pregnant women are cared for annually within the RMCHP clinic system, approximately 7,000 of whom deliver at UTMB. The Pharmacology/Pharmacokinetics (PK) Co-Investigator, Mahmoud S. Ahmed, PhD, has over 25 years of expertise in utilizing human placenta and derived preparations in his investigations. Dr. Ahmed is a laboratory-pioneered investigator in placental receptors, their natural ligands and mediated responses, as well as the mechanism of hCG release from trophoblast tissue. They investigated the effects of in vitro and in vivo chronic administration of opiates on placental physiology and maternal-neonatal outcome. Utilizing dual perfusion of placental lobule, they demonstrated the influence of efflux protein and placental metabolic [enzymes on the PK for placental transfer of opiates. They identified placental aromatase as a drug-metabolizing enzyme and are investigating its polymorphism.